BGMD:RRT Day 6
One morning,the guppies are finishing up their cherry pie when a knocking sound filled the room. Goby: "I'll answer it." The black boy opens the door to see their old friend,Pikachu. He enters the castle. Pikachu: "Morning,kids." The team noticed a Pelipper placing the mail in the mailbox. The guppies and rodent went to see what the bird has brought them. Molly opens the mailbox. There was a paper with a rescue job listed thst reads "I'm sad and lonely...Mt Steel 8F. and other things. Pikachu: "Looks like we've got rescuing to do." Gil: "Yeah. We can do anything...anything to help." (Song:I Can Do Anything) Molly: "Hey girls,shout it out!" Girls: "Put your hands up,put your hands up!" Pikachu: "All the boys,make some noise." (Nonny: "Yo jump!") All: "And jump it up (Nonny: "Jump jump!")! Jump it up!" Goby: "You can do anything you put your mind to. You can do anything you put your mind to." Deema: "I believe,I believe it's true (Others: OooOooOoo!). I can do anything I want to do." Molly: "Hey girls,shout it out!" Girls: "Put your hands up! Put your hands up!" Nonny: "All the boys make some noise!" (Pikachu: Yo jump!) All: "And jump it up (Pikachu: Jump jump)! Jump it up!" Nonny: "You can do anything you put your mind to." Gil: "You can do anything you put your mind to (Girls: Anything)!" All: "Now put your hands in the air! Do it do it do it! Everybody sing! Do it do it do it! Wave your hands in the air! Do it do it do it! Well everybody sing! Do it do it do it do it!" Molly: "I believe,I believe it's true!" All: "I can do anything I want do. I believe,I believe it's true! I can do anything I want to do!" (Song ends) The Seven-Team head off to Thunderwave Cave,for a rescue. Deema: "So why are we here again?" Molly: "Well,we need to rescue lost people. Only three need to be rescued." Deema: "Oh,okay." The team first start off with B1F,to find anyone in trouble. Yet no one on that area needs rescuing. Next,they go to B2F. Once again,no one on that area needs saving. As the team were about to move on to B3F,they were ambushed by a Rattata. Goby: "Hey,watch it buddy!" Rattata: "Sorry. May I join the team?" Pikachu: "Uhhh,okay." Now then,the Seven Team and Rattata moved on to B3F. They searched for anyone who needs rescuing. They came across a three-way trail. Molly,Goby,and Gil went down the first trail,Nonny,Deema,and Pikachu down the middle,and Oona and Rattata down the third trail. Down the first trail,Molly,Gil,and Goby found a Voltord. Gil: "Hey buddy,we came to rescue you." Voltorb: "Oh,so you have come for me,haven't you?" Goby: "Yep." Gil: "Dude...you look like a clownfish ball." Molly: "Gil!" Voltorb: "Oh,well,is that what you think?!" Goby: "Oh,Gil." Voltorb: "Well,I'm outta here! Meet me at the Pelipper Post Office later."(rolls away) Down the second trail,Pikachu,Deema,and Nonny go around for anyone who needs rescuing. Nonny: "Hey,isn't there anyone else who needs rescuing in a different area?" Pikachu: "Oh right." Deema: "Come on now,we won't lose anyone." Pikachu,Nonny,and Deema went up to B4F to find people who need saving. Then they come across a Sunkern. Nonny:(irritated)"Oh no! Don't tell me you're that one who's a total big meanie I call a bully-minded jerk!!" Sunkern: "I'm not the one with mind of a bully." Deema: "Okay,fine,pal. We believe you." Sunkern: "Quiet you! I'm so glad you've people have come for me. Just meet me down at the Pelipper Post Office....and that bully-minded Sunkern you were talking about is my bro."(leaves the area) Pikachu: "I love that guy..." Down the third trail,Oona and Rattata go to look for someone needing saving. They didn't find anyone,so they went up to B5F. Rattata: "I feel that someone here needs rescuing." Oona: "You think?" Rattata: "Not really. Let's go back to the team." Back to the Pelipper Post Office... Voltorb: "Thank you for rescuing me,team. Here's your-" Sunkern: "Hey,dude! I want to thank them first. I deserved it." Voltorb: "Get outta my face,seedling!" Molly: "Come on now,please give us our rewards." Voltorb: "10 Gravelrocks." Sunkern: "And 100 Poke Bucks!" Gil:(surprised)"What? Poke Bucks!?" Goby: "That sounds awesome!" Pikachu: "Thanks boys." The two Pokemon left,and Seven-Team went to the castle. Molly: "We did good today." Gil: "I agree. We did great!" Pikachu: "Right. Let's all call it a night...and I'm not even tired yet."(he left) Guppies: "Bye!" PIkachu:(calling back)"See you kids tomorrow!" Later that night,the guppies were all fast asleep,including Gil. He seems to look lke he's not dreaming about anything. *BGMD:RRT Day 7